


Eternal Love

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oracle!Noctis, Reincarnation, Soulmates, also spoilers i guess bc of endgame ffxv, but have a reincarnation au w crossovers i guess, have some, love me some of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: Have a reincarnation slash soulmates au thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and then this happened.

It was many, many, many, _many_ centuries ago when you both first met. We’re talking like the dinosaur age. He was a cave man and you a cave woman and through many grunts and hums, somehow, you learned to communicate and steadily grew close to one another (which many, many, many, _many_ years after would be called “love”), staying with one another, avoiding getting eaten by the tall scaly sharp tooths, who despite their small arms, could snatch you up quickly with their large mouth, or even worse, running from the feathered scaly ones with vicious claws on their feet that could shred you to pieces. 

(Eventually, he discovered fire and that seemed to scare the death ones away in fear of the unknown bright but hurtful thing.)

Then the rocks fell from the sky and you knew no more.

* * *

You’re male vikings in the next life, but both meet a grizzly end as you kill one another, recognition dawning in one another’s eyes as you both stare at one another, blood pooling on the dirt beneath your broken and bloodied bodies. 

You both die together, grasping hands despite being enemies just moments before.

* * *

The Black Plague you’re married for a month before you fall victim to it, him not long after, agonized over losing you. 

* * *

You’re Jack the Ripper, slaughtering the whores that walk the streets only to discover your latest victim was your soulmate. You couldn’t stand yourself, stopping the violent murders and jumping from the Thames, dying instantly.

The never did find out whom Jack the Ripper truly was. 

If only they knew that Jack was short for Jacqueline. 

* * *

You’re an ice Goddess, summoned to his side, noticing how handsome this yellow haired human is, only for it to click in your brain that this is the one who you’re truly meant to be with. He looks at you like he knows you, but that recognition isn’t there this time as his thoughts turn to the pink haired woman that is his fiancee. You’re upset, understandably, but you help him anyway through his adventure.

After all, you want him to be happy. 

Even if it isn’t with you. 

(She dies sometime after and he loses it, eyes dark as her sister tries to save him and every other person in thirteen days.

You’re all saved of course. You just hope that next time it might turn out better. 

At least you didn’t kill each other this time. Instead you stood by his side, a silent Guardian to aid him whenever need be.)

* * *

You’re a twelve year old boy and he is your demonic butler, recognition in one another’s eyes the moment you make the contract. He teases you relentlessly, winding you up, but there is nothing you can do much about it as you are but a child.

At least he protects you fiercely, never letting anyone or anything get too close to you. 

Then you’re revenge for your family is complete and a deal’s a deal, so he eats your soul.

(He later regurgitates it, unable to live with himself of never able to see you again, goes to the Reapers and begs them to take your fractured and dying soul and have you move on. They’re so surprised by his behavior that they say nothing and do as he asked, your soul winking out of his sight for who knows how long.

He goes on for centuries as a demon making contracts but never finds you. Eventually he wilts away, tired of this existence without you, his soul -that should be as black as a demon’s, but is as pure and white as your’s was- vanishes into the nether…to find you once again.)

* * *

You meet again when he’s a child, though he’s in a coma upon you first meeting him, and well, you’re a dog. But he wakens, stares at you with that glint like he knows you, like your familiar, but never truly knows it’s you and believes it to be just his high affection for animals. Your human master, the one known as the Oracle as the Messenger has told you, worried at first when you disappeared after he left, only to send you to him over and over again as a messenger to him, straying from her side to watch him and his three companions from afar as they journeyed around Eos (though most of the time, they never knew you were there as a silent guardian, fighting the demons away that neared their camp each night despite the wards that protected them).

You loved the way he rubbed your head upon each greeting, that smile of his making you warm inside as you long to reach out and kiss and hold and let him know that it was you. You found each other again!

Then he was gone for ten years, you moping as your human master had passed along with your sister Pyrna, the Messenger telling you where to await the King upon his return before she disappeared. You traveled with the blonde child, the one whom seemed like the human embodiment of sunshine because he just seemed so sad during those ten long years, the boy cheering up anytime you gave him attention. 

You helped lead the blind one along, even during fights, so that no harm ever came to him (he kept quiet about the fact that he could hear your voice in his head- something that startled him upon first discovery but grew used to as you explained all your past lives as well as his own up until this point - the blind one very surprised of course and in near disbelief, but believed you. After all, why would you lie and go into such exquisite detail about such a thing if there was not a semblance of truth in it?) 

The tattooed one was able to care for himself but still, he enjoyed your silent company. (The belly scratches were the best.)

By year six, the three separated, you switching between them as their company and sending messages along to them from the others, until FINALLY, the day came where you waited for your beloved King to return from his ten year slumber.

He had been surprised to see you but gave you that same old smile full of affection as he crouched down and rubbed behind your ears, you licking his face in response gaining a chuckle out of him. You accompanied him back to Hammerhead, helping him fight off demons, surprising him, before the boy, now older, showed up in his truck to give you both a ride.

You barked when you arrived in Hammerhead, greeting the three men you have kept company with, gaining pets from them before they were off to the final battle. 

(You followed of course, though they never knew you were there. Well, except the blind one but he kept your presence silent as you guided him where to strike the enemies.)

Then you were suddenly protecting the three men’s unconscious bodies on the throne room floor as your beloved King fought the Scourge, banishing his physical form from this world.

Then he was suddenly saying goodbye, you letting out a long and sorrowful whine as you realized this was it. He saw you in that moment, recognition finally dawning on him of who you truly were, his blue eyes swelling with tears as he bid his final farewell to you all before disappearing back into the palace one final time as the four of you fought off hordes of deamons to buy him time. 

You howled longingly and sadly when the dawn finally broke after so long, the three men whom fought alongside you dropping their weapons as they mourned their lost friend, brother, King. 

You stayed beside the blind one’s side as people began to eventually move on, never forgetting the sacrifices that were made until eventually it became a legend many years after you passed (You and the blind one both passed in your sleep many years after the sun finally shone again, tired of the ongoing battle and loss of a dear loved ones.)

* * *

It’s like the last lifetime except instead of a prince, he’s the Oracle and vice versa. It was like some strange parallel world to the last lifetime. Everything was the same except for you and the once prince’s and once Oracle’s positions had switched (though his three male friends remained by his side - which was fine as you had grown quite fond of them last life - though there was a high chance that they would not remember nor recognize you. Shame after all the things you all had been through.)

At least you weren’t a dog this time around, but human. 

* * *

You were being pestered by some male in the marketplace, clearly trying to ditch him when suddenly a black sleeved covered arm was around your shoulders, pulling you into a white covered chest.

“There you are, my dear,” he began, you stilling as that smooth and familiar voice caressed your ears as he leaned his cheek against yours. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“My apologies, love,” you replied, playing along, watching as the stranger paled at whom you were with.

“Lord Noctis!” he cried, bowing at the Oracle. “My apologies!” he stuttered before running off to possibly harass another female within his eyesight.

You turned with a smile, his arm dropping back to his side, three men standing a distance away looking on with interest. 

“Thanks for the-” you stopped as both of your eyes met, that gleam of recognition appearing yet again. You gasped, hands lifting to cover your mouth as tears gathered, Noctis sucking in a deep breath, eyes wide as he stared at you, his own blue eyes tearing up as well. 

“It’s you!” you both whispered in awe and shock before he suddenly enveloped you in a bone crushing hug, you gripping the back of his white robe tightly, never wanting to let go, glad to finally _feel_ him after _so long,_ both of you uncaring that you were in public eyes. 

His three friends, brothers, guards rushed over, clearly confused, Noctis turning his head toward them causing them to step back as they saw how _old, intelligent, sad, longing_ his eyes suddenly were, revealing just how old his soul truly was. They noticed that your eyes looked the same as his, old and intelligent and sad and longing but fearful as well. Fear for being separated once more, wondering if the two of you could ever be _happy_.

_Just for once_. 

* * *

Noct had steered you and his friends back to the hotel room, his hand gripping yours tightly, afraid you would disappear if he ever let go, you feeling much the same. 

The three men sat, awaiting answers as the two of you stood before them, still having yet to let go of each other’s hands. It was difficult, but the two of you managed to explain everything, from your beginnings to the present, Noctis comforting you and you him as you retold your stories of your past lives. 

It was hard for them to believe, not that you blamed them because it did sound crazy, even to the two of you and you were the ones living it. But it explained to them why Noctis never seemed interested romantically in others, why he declined the marriage proposal to the Princess stating that he was waiting for someone but didn’t know who exactly, why he always napped because he could relive his past memories, all of them, of why he chose them to protect him, to be his friends, his family because of the life before. 

They could see how _complete_ he looked now standing beside you, hands gripped in one another’s, fearful of letting go. 

It was when you mentioned the blind one that the light in Ignis’ eyes gleamed, grabbing his forehead in pain as memories rushed through from a past life, startling the others before Prompto and Gladio themselves were mimicking the action, memories rushing through their heads as well of times that happened but didn’t happen. 

“They’re telling…the truth,” Ignis gasped, looking at them with awe, staring at you in particular. “You were with us all that time. With me all that time.”

“Woof,” you said with a small smirk, gaining a chuckle from him and Noct. You were suddenly knocked over as Prompto rushed up and hugged you tightly, causing you to let go of Noctis for fear of him going down with you, wrapping your arms around the crying but happy boy who mumbled that he remembered everything and _thank you thank you thank you,_  Gladio nodding at you with that familiar grin of his. 

Maybe this time, things would go right. 

* * *

_It did_. 


End file.
